Ich Hasse Dich
by Hikaru Morinaga
Summary: I hate you,' he thought, thinking of Ganondorf. I hate you.rnGanondorfxLink noncon. Yaoi. Read at your own risk. Don't like that type of thing? Then steer clear.


Author's Note: ... Yes, I know I'm weird, but you already knew that.

Yeah, it's called 'Ich Hast Du' because this story was originally typed in German as a language assignment, but I translated it, yet I like the German title better. Anyway, Ich Hast Du means 'I Hate You'. Simple, eh?

Um, not much to say here EXCEPT:

**This is a YAOI STORY. I cannot stress this enough that people who are squicked by this DON'T READ IT. It's in BOLD FACE.**

**The pairing is GanondorfxLink, and not con., which means it's basically rape.**

**You heard me. RAPE and YAOI, and what makes it worse is it's a GANONDORF AND LINK YAOI RAPE STORY!**

**If you don't like that kind of stuff, PRESS BACK AND READ SOMETHING ELSE.**

**Thank you.**

For the people who like yaoi or the pairing (or are just curious or are masochists), read on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, savvy? I only own the computer this story was typed on, and the paper and pen the story was written on. Oh, yeah, and my mind from which the story came forth.

* * *

It was a dark room. Link knew that this was the final match between him and Ganondorf. He nervously looked around, hoping to see some kind of life. Just then the door opened and a man twice the size of Link entered the room. The air became as cold as death, and the smell of blood was thick in the cold night air. Just what horror would Ganondorf give him? Link faced him, sword drawn, eyes narrowed until they were daggers. This was it. But something was wrong. Why was the Gerudo man just standing there like a statue? All of the sudden the man lunged for Link, who was caught by surprise, and pinned to the wall in the blink of an eye.

"What's wrong, Link? Did I scare you?" the man asked, his hand on Link's chin forcing him to look up at the intimidating man. "Let me go right now, Ganondorf, or I will slay you," the boy seethed as he gritted his teeth together. "You would if I wasn't stronger than you and if you by some freak chance had the Blade of Evil's Bane in your hand."

Link looked around the room and saw the Master Sword lying uselessly on the ground a few yards away. He wouldn't be able to reach it in time to stop Ganondorf. "Damnnit," he swore under his breath.

Little did Link know what Ganondorf wanted with him. "What is it that you want with me, Ganondorf?" the Hylian asked the Gerudo man, not looking into the golden amber eyes the man had. Ganondorf looked into the cerulean eyes of Link and smirked. "So, I have thought about this for a while, long and hard, and I figured what I could use you for is a little thing called a 'boy toy'. Do you know what one is, Mr. Mekkai?" Ganondorf asked, pinning him more to the wall, hurting the boy as he pushed his full weight onto him. Link's eyes widened. "No way in hell are you taking me as your toy!" the boy shouted, uselessly trying to fight the man off him. But it was no use. The man neared his face and kissed the boy. Link was caught off guard by the kiss and tried to keep the man from entering his mouth.

But that didn't work.

And the other attempts he resisted failed, and he ended up screaming at what was happening.

Ganondorf took his own clothing off before starting on Link, starting with the baldric which clattered uselessly onto the floor of the dark and dingy room. All the time that this was happening Link stood against the wall, waiting for the living hell to end.

Next, Ganondorf unbuckled his tunic belt and took his tunic off, having it join the baldric on the floor next to the Master Sword.

Soon after, the rest of Link's clothes followed until he was stark naked.

"Now, maybe you'll think twice about resisting," the king said, pushing Link to the ground on all fours, trying to get up.

"Don't bother trying, boy, and don't even bother trying to stop it from happening," the Gerudo smirked, seeing Link looked violated, even though the fun hadn't started yet.

"because it hasn't happened yet," he finished.

'Yet,' Link thought bitterly. 'I'm reduced to being his whore. What did I do to deserve this?'

Ganondorf knelt down and, holding Link's hips so he would not move or get away, thrusted into him - hard. Link screamed in pain as his virginity was brutally taken from him, and the bad thing about that was it was taken from him without his consent.

He thrusted into Link harder and harder, blood could be seen, as could tears.

When Ganondorf withdrew from Link after he came, he let Link fall onto the cold floor without remorse or even a second glance.

"And when I come back for more, Link, you better be screaming for it," he said, disappearing after his kingly wardrobe was placed back upon his person.

He had no idea how long he had been in Ganondorf's custody. A month? A year? A millenium? He had lost track. Being Ganondorf's little toy made him become hollow and uncaring to anything except the fact that he had to get out.

'But you can't,' his mind shouted at him as he leaned against the wall, sighing. "I can't do a fucking thing about it. What use am I? I can't save Hyrule; why was I destined to save something I helped destroy?" he cursed the three goddesses. "If you really want me to save Hyrule, then damnnit help me!"

What disturbed him from his monolouge was a noise. A door slamming shut, perhaps. He knew that sound. Ganondorf was coming for another 'bonding time' as he himself called it.

When Ganondorf came into the room, he didn't acknowledge the fact Link was waiting for him. "Get in the room where the Master Sword is by sundown or I'll kill you myself."

Those were his last words to Link. He got his clothes on and ran for the Blade of Evil's Bane, who's comfort was familiar.

He saw the doors open, took one last look, and ran for freedom.

But freedom was not what he was rewarded. What was rewarded was another room. "What the..?"

He stood at the ready.

When Ganondorf fell at the hands of Link, he took something with him. Something many women (and men) alike traversed for, and could never have.

And when Zelda sent him back in time, for the first time in months, maybe even years, he was truly happy.

'I hate you,' he thought, thinking of Ganondorf. "I hate you."

Fin.

* * *

Author's Note: Morbid, huh?

... Actually, this came out of nowhere, and I mean that as seriousness, here.

... I told you, I could be serious when I wanted to be.

Review. Flames welcome as is constructive concrit and praise (though I don't see why you would like it in the first place).


End file.
